


Sepatu

by Ferra



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferra/pseuds/Ferra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serangkaian kisah kecil di antara dua orang yang saling mencintai, dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan; karena cinta tidak tahu malu, dan tak juga tumbuh hanya dalam hitungan hari. Hakuryuu/Judal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sepatu

“Kalau kau seorang Magi, bisa kau mekarkan pohon lilac ini sekarang juga?”

 Dari semua momen yang bisa diingat oleh Judal tentang mereka bersama, ia hanya tak mengerti mengapa harus di waktu itu yang ia ingat. Waktu di mana umurnya masih cukup muda, dan pangeran yang terbuang ini lebih muda lagi darinya.

 Ia hanya bingung saja, pangeran semacam Ren Hakuryuu harusnya bisa lebih pintar sedikit kalau Magi, biarpun kuat sekalipun, bukanlah dewa yang bisa segalanya dan asal main mengganti hukum fisika yang sudah berjalan layak dan sepantasnya demikian. Sebenci-bencinya Judal mengakuinya, tapi bahkan ia pun masih lemah; ia belum punya kekuatan untuk mempermainkan arus kehidupan hingga sampai batas itu—bahkan jika itu hanya terhadap satu tunas pohon di atas pot.

“Memang kenapa kau mau memekarkan pohon itu sekarang?”

Kalau Judal boleh melabeli momen itu, maka itu adalah momen ketika Ren Hakuryuu berada pada titik terbodohnya.

“Aku ingin melihatnya tumbuh sekarang kalau bisa.”

 Tapi namanya pangeran, mungkin bawaan mereka lebih cepat arogan. Anak-anak pula. Dasar, manusia-manusia dengan pikiran sempit seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Masih layak pula menyanggah titel pangeran, atau pewaris kerajaan, atau entah apalagi.

 (Judal tak sadar bahwa dirinya jugalah demikian—tapi memang ia mau mengaku? Sampai Il Illah kembali menghancurkan dunia sekalipun, Judal tak akan mengakuinya.)

 Namun demikian, Judal hanya tersenyum kecil. Lucu saja melihat manusia yang tak mengerti apa-apa dan kemudian menuntutnya untuk melakukan apa saja seperti para penyihir adalah dewa yang berkuasa di atas segala-galanya; padahal tidak juga.

 “Jangan jadi pangeran egois, Hakuryuu. Namanya pohon butuh waktu untuk tumbuh, kau tak bisa memaksanya dari tunas ini untuk langsung menjadi pohon yang berbunga.”

 “Tapi—“

 “Sudah kubilang kalau tak bisa, ya tak bisa. Jangan buat dirimu jadi menjijikkan dengan egois dan memaksa.” Judal kembali berucap, menggigit manisan yang ia simpan di sekitar jubahnya. “Katamu itu lilac? Kalau begitu besarkan saja tanaman ini sampai ia bisa tumbuh dan berbunga di setiap musim semi nanti, dan jangan menggangguku untuk hal-hal tak penting seperti itu.”

 Hakuryuu hanya terdiam, sedikit terguncang karena kata-kata Judal cukup menyayat baginya. Entah itu memberinya sedikit harapan kalau Judal ingin berusaha baik-baik kepadanya atau ini semua hanyalah sekadar kata-kata manis yang merangkai janji kosong, supaya ia berhenti meracaui Magi satu ini.

 “...kukira kau menghampiriku karena kau mau berbicara soal resolusi hidupmu tapi ternyata hal yang tak penting...”

 Hakuryuu muda masih tidak begitu tahu apakah Judal tulus atau tidak, tapi yang pasti Judal bukanlah orang yang tepat dihampiri ketika tengah bersedih.

 “Baiklah...” pangeran muda itu berucap, berusaha mengangkat senyumannya sekali lagi. “T-tapi kau mau membantuku mengurus lilac ungu ini?”

 “Tidak mau. Urus sendiri sana. Jangan harap aku jadi pengasuh atau pesuruhmu, Hakuryuu.” Ia mendecak kesal. “Kalau bisa kau hentikan saja perbuatan sia-sia seperti itu. Kau bukan tangan hijau.”

 Dunia ini rumit sekali bagi Judal; bahkan pangeran kecil satu ini pun juga ibarat enigma.

 

 

* * *

 

** Sepatu **

 

_Ren Hakuryuu/Judal . Maybe OOC . First fanfic in this fandom_

 

**_Magi_ ** _adalah kepemilikan dari **Shinobu Ohtaka**. Tidak ada keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Judul dan cukup banyak bagian dari fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu **Sepatu** milik **Tulus** , lagu yang bikin baper semua OTP anda, apalagi yang sudah karam._

* * *

 

 

Idealnya, hidup ini ibarat menumbuhkan tanaman.

 Kau pupuk tanaman itu, sirami setiap hari atau setiap berapa kali tergantung jenis tanaman yang kau tumbuh, kau rawat baik-baik dan jangan sampai terkena serangga atau apapun yang hendak menghancurkannya. Isi kehidupan dengan hal-hal yang baik, dan suatu hari nanti mungkin kau akan tumbuh sebagai entah, pohon yang tinggi dan kuat menjulang hingga mencakar langit, atau jadi bunga yang mekar dengan indah di padang yang luas dan memberi nektar bagi lebah yang lewat dan menciumi harum nektar darinya, dan setelah kau sudah melakukan itu semua, kau pun akan mati.

 Idealnya, demikian.

 Kata nenek tua yang dipanggil semua orang sebagai Ren Gyokuen itu, dirinya, Judal, juga sama seperti itu. Ia dicintai oleh _rukh_ , semua orang menyembahnya, dan ia mempelajari sihir dari seorang yang kuat, yang bahkan tidak datang dari dunia ini. Ia dididik, dimanjakan, dengan harapan suatu hari nanti ia akan berkembang jadi bunga atau pohon besar yang memberi manfaat bagi semua orang.

 Judal besar dengan semua kegelimangan tersebut, buta sampai suatu hari matanya terbuka, dan kemudian mencari seseorang yang hidupnya memiliki simbolisme yang baru ia sadari.

 Ia kini sadar bahwa hidupnya ibarat sepatu; tak ada gunanya jika tidak dipakai di kaki manusia.

 

**\+ + +**

(—katakanlah bodoh, tapi ia jadi benci memakai sepatu karena realisasinya yang terlalu jauh itu.)

**\+ + +**

 

 Ren Hakuryuu baru sadar Judal tak pernah memakai alas kaki.

 Pangeran satu itu hanya tak mengerti mengapa ada yang merasa bahwa tak memakai sepatu itu nyaman. Mana enak merasakan debu dan kerikil tersangkut di telapak kaki? Sesekali menusuk, dan kemudian kotor serta dekilnya kadang membuat sela-sela jemari kaki terasa gatal, apa enaknya.

 Mungkin bagi Magi satu ini yang bisa terbang kapan saja bisa menghindari hal itu, namun tetap saja sekalipun jika Judal selalu, 24 jam 7 hari, terbang melayang di udara tanpa memijak ke tanah, Hakuryuu masih ada perasaan jijik. Masalahnya juga definisi selalu itu juga tak cocok. Akan ada waktunya di mana kakinya berpijak ke tanah, digunakan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar istana, dan itu membuatnya jijik.

 “Aku tak mau pakai.”

 Masalahnya lantai di istana ini tidak selalu dipel bersih, dan banyak orang dengan sepatu _boots_ kotor sudah memijak-mijak lantainya biarpun lantai itu nampak bersih—

 —dan semua alasan (terdengar) melawak tentang kebersihan itu diakibatkan karena sekarang Hakuryuu tengah sakit demam, dan Magi kerajaan Kou yang agung dan kuat bernama Judal mendadak ingin dekat-dekat, apalagi semenjak ia sakit panas seperti ini dan Judal semakin obsesi ingin dekat-dekat dengannya.

 Apa mungkin Judal suka yang panas-panas, huh.

 Biar ia tularkan saja demamnya ke Judal sekalian kalau Magi satu itu masuk ke kamarnya.

 “Belakangan ini kau memasuki kamarku diam-diam saat tengah malam dan aku tak suka jika kamarku dinodai kaki kotormu. Pakai sekarang juga kalau mau masuk.” Hakuryuu mendecak kesal, kali ini menyodorkan selop hitam sederhana kepada Judal yang sudah berusaha masuk melalui jendela kamarnya—tentu dirinya berusaha melawan dengan tombak kesayangannya. “Kakimu kotor, Magi sialan. Pakai selop ini atau cuci kakimu sana!”

 Dan setelah itu pakai selopnya lagi.

 Judal sang Magi agung dari Kerajaan Kou perlu memakai alas kaki.

 “Apa-apaan?! Lihat, kakiku bersih dan indah seperti ini! Nih, nih. Cium kakiku. Cium! Tidak bau, ‘kan?! Indah pula lekuknya!” Judal langsung mendekatkan kaki kirinya ke depan wajah Hakuryuu, membuat sang pangeran mundur tiga langkah dengan wajah jijik—namun masih mempertahankan segala macam pertahanan agar Judal tak masuk dengan kakinya yang (baginya) menjijikkan itu. “Biarkan aku masuk, hei! Kau sudah berhari-hari sakit, malas-malasan di kamar saja, dan aku bosan jadi aku perlu bicara denganmu!”

 Si sialan satu ini.

 “Jika itu tentang menguasai labirin lagi, tidak, terima kasih, tuan Magi. Aku harus menolak tawaran itu.” Hakuryuu menghela napas berat lagi, dan kini berjalan maju lagi untuk kembali melempar Judal ke luar jendela sekali lagi saat ia sudah mulai memasuki daerah kamarnya. “Judal, kakimu kotor, dan aku tak mau kau masuk ke kamarku dengan kaki kotor—atau cuci kakimu dulu sampai bersih baru aku mengizinkanmu masuk.”

 Dan setelah itu pakai selopnya.

 “Argh, biarkan aku masuk dan bicara denganmu!” Judal mendecak kesal, dan kemudian langsung menerjang masuk, hanya untuk memeluk sekitar leher Hakuryuu dan menopang kepadanya. “Di dalam kamarmu ada kamar mandi juga, ‘kan. Bawa aku ke sana, baru aku mau cuci kakiku.” Judal nampak tertawa puas. “Dan, hei, karena kau menggendongku dan kau tak mau kakiku menyentuh tanah, ini solusi terbaik, bukan?”

 Hakuryuu hanya bisa mendecak kesal kepada Magi yang seenaknya ini saja. Maka ia lempar Magi satu itu ke kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kamarnya—pintu kamarnya ada yang menyambung ke arah kamar mandi tersebut—dan membiarkan Magi yang seenak jidatnya itu memanggil pelayan-pelayannya agar membasuh kakinya.

 “Baik, kakiku sudah dibasuh, jadi aku boleh masuk, ‘kan?”

 Kenapa Magi seperti ini harus nampak tertarik kepadanya...

 “Pakai selopmu.” Hakuryuu mendecak kesal saat melihat Judal ingin memasuki daerah kamarnya sembari melewati selop hitam yang berada di sebelahnya tersebut.

 “Tidak mau.”

 “Aku tak nyaman melihatnya dan kau ada di kamarku, kau harus menuruti kata-kataku.”

 Judal mendecak kesal, dan akhirnya menurut juga kepada perintah Hakuryuu. Tidak lucu juga jika ia mengisi waktu bosannya dengan berargumen soal kakinya. “Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini... aku kangen dengan Hakuryuu kecil yang manis waktu dulu.” Judal berkomentar, kemudian tersenyum kecil. “Aku ingin menumpang tidur-tiduran di sini sebentar.”

 “...katamu kau mau berbicara soal sesuatu—?”

 “Tak jadi. Aku lupa. Tapi kalau lupa pasti tak penting juga...” Judal kini sudah berada di atas ranjang Hakuryuu, memeluk salah satu bantal yang cukup besar dan memasang wajah lega saat merasakan empuknya ranjang tersebut. “Aah, bantalmu memang yang paling enak, Hakuryuu.”

 “Kau minta saja yang sejenis. Itu bantal biasa.” Hakuryuu kembali terbatuk sekali lagi. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan ekspresinya sedikit lesu dibanding biasanya. Ia hanya terkena panas biasa, namun tetap saja yang barusan cukup membuatnya lelah. Kapan memang Magi satu ini tak membuatnya lelah, coba.

 “Hmph, kalau bukan bantalmu jadi tak ada maknanya.” Entah apa maksudnya, mungkin tidak penting juga. “Kau sedang baca apa? Sudah sakit begini saja kau masih rajin membaca.”

 “Novel anak-anak.” Hakuryuu menjawabnya perlahan, kali ini kembali menyelimuti kakinya dengan selimut dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang sana. “Aku bosan, butuh bacaan ringan.”

 “Huh, novel anak-anak mana dengan bahasa dan plot kompleks seperti ini.” Judal mengintip sebagian ke halaman yang tengah dibuka Hakuryuu. “Ekspektasi mereka pada anak-anak tinggi sekali. Kau dapat buku ini dari negeri mana?”

 “Reim.” Hakuryuu menjawab singkat, melirik ke sampingnya sedikit. Sedikit memajang rasa kesal di wajahnya saat melihat Judal semakin lama semakin dekat menempel kepadanya. “Uhm, kau terlalu dekat dan kau berat di lenganku. Permisi, aku mau baca buku—”

 “Oh, ayolah. Kau empuk lagipula. Biarkan aku dalam posisi seperti ini. Bukunya terlihat menarik, jadi bacakan juga untukku.” Judal nampak memprotes dan malah semakin dekat menyandar kepada Hakuryuu. “Jadi bagaimana isi bukunya? Kau sudah baca sampai bagian mana?”

 “Kau tak akan suka ceritanya, lagipula.” Hakuryuu mendecak kesal. “Apa kau mendekati semua orang dengan keobsesian seperti ini?”

 “Tidak, hanya kepadamu.” Judal tertawa. “Dan aku tidak sampai ke tahap obsesi juga, Hakuryuu sayang. Apa salahnya dari menganggapmu menarik dan merasa bahwa waktuku lebih baik dihabiskan dengan dekat denganmu...”

 Hakuryuu tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana kepada Magi aneh satu ini.

 “Menurutku aneh saja, Tuan Magi.”

 

**\+ + +**

 

Esok paginya ia terbangun, dan Judal tidak berada di sebelahnya.

 Terlalu bodoh saja kalau ia menganggap bahwa Judal bakal berada di sampingnya saat ia bangun. Lagipula semakin cepat Magi tak tahu etika itu pergi, semakin cepat ia bisa sembuh. Judal benar-benar cerewet semalam, dan sesungguhnya ia tak mengerti mengapa belakangan ini Judal semakin ingin dekat-dekat dengannya—padahal biasanya dia cukup akrab dengan Kougyoku, jadi kenapa harus dia dari semua orang—tapi yang pasti, kalau Judal terus mengganggunya seperti ini, ia tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi bahkan ketika ia sudah sembuh nanti pun.

 Yah sudahlah, itu urusan nanti lagi. Mudah mengusir Magi satu itu juga, lagipula.

 Namun bersama dengan Magi satu itu semalaman membuatnya teringat waktu pertama kali ia berusaha mendekati Judal. Sudah agak lama kejadiannya, dan ia ingat itu berhubungan dengan meminta Judal membuat bunga kesukaannya waktu kecil dulu mekar.

 Tentu saja permintaannya ditolak. Sejak saat itu juga Hakuryuu langsung kesal dengan tata krama Judal yang seolah sirna sama sekali.

 (Tapi tentu saja Hakuryuu malu sekali akan fase-fase emo di waktu kecilnya tersebut. Mana mau ia mengaku juga.)

 Judal memang mengatakan hal-hal yang cukup menyayat sewaktu dulu dan sejujurnya Hakuryuu tidak menyukainya sama sekali saat pertama kali ia mendengarnya—oh, ya, sejak waktu itu juga, apapun yang Judal katakan juga membuatnya kesal sendiri entah mengapa.

 Tapi sepertinya satu hal yang nampaknya buruk tidak selalu berakhir buruk juga.

 Diam-diam ia menengok ke depan kamarnya—sebab ia melihat bayangan Judal tengah berjalan-jalan di taman depan kamarnya, bersiul menyanyikan lagu entah darimana, sembari membawa penyiram tanaman dan sedikit pupuk.

 Jadi penasaran apa yang ia siram—oh.

 Pohon lilac ungunya.

_“Tidak mau. Urus sendiri sana. Jangan harap aku jadi pengasuh atau pesuruhmu, Hakuryuu.”_

 Hakuryuu ingin meledak dalam tawa rasanya.

 Jadi selama ini Judal ternyata juga merawat tanaman itu, biarpun berkali-kali juga mengoloknya karena Hakuryuu tetap menyirami dan memupuki tanaman itu hanya untuk melihatnya berkembang saat musim semi. Judal yang mengejek kalau usahanya hanya berbuah kalau pohonnya sudah besar, terlebih lagi hanya mekar saat musim semi, katanya tak pantas diperjuangkan.

  _“Kalau bisa kau hentikan saja perbuatan sia-sia seperti itu—”_

 Namun kenyataannya melihat Judal yang ikut merawat pohon itu membuat Hakuryuu merasa geli saja. Dasar, Magi tidak jujur satu ini benar-benar lucu. Selalu mengejekinya karena mengerjakan sesuatu yang sia-sia, namun di sinilah dia, ternyata selama ini juga sama-sama merawat pohon lilac itu.

 Hakuryuu belum mau mengakuinya, namun hatinya mulai menerima bahwa sebenarnya Magi satu itu tidak jelek juga.

 

**\+ + +**

 

Pohon ini membuatnya jadi sedikit bernostalgia.

 Coba Judal ingat-ingat lagi, dulu pangeran satu itu memintanya supaya menyihir pohon ini agar cepat tumbuh dan kemudian ia menolaknya. Yah, ini memang tak penting, sih. Tapi melihat wajah sedih si cengeng satu itu entah mengapa membuat Judal akhirnya mulai mencoba merawat pohon ini juga—diam-diam, tentunya. Selagi Hakuryuu tak ada, atau tak ada siapapun yang tengah melihatnya, Judal akan selalu berada di taman ini dan menikmati waktu camilan siangnya dengan buah persik kesukaannya.

 Lalu biasanya tangannya akan menggerakkan ujung tongkatnya sedikit, dan air menghujani sekitar akar pohonnya. Perlahan melatih kontrol sihirnya sewaktu dirinya masih kecil dulu, membiasakan diri untuk memakai elemen air dan bermain-main dengan sihir gravitasi—untuk mengangkat pupuk dan biarkan pupuknya jatuh di akar pohonnya begitu saja.

 Judal tak mengerti juga mengapa akhirnya ia jadi punya kebiasaan untuk datang ke mari, namun memang benar kalau bunga lilac ungu sungguh indah saat ia mekar.

 Musim semi yang benar-benar membosankan dengan bunga berwarna ungu norak.

 

**\+ + +**

 

(—tak ada dari mereka berdua yang sadar bahwa bunga itu melambangkan emosi-emosi pertama saat jatuh cinta, maka biarkanlah yang sudah terjadi demikian saja.)

 

**\+ + +**

 

“Kau masih membaca buku yang sama?”

 Berminggu-minggu kemudian Judal kembali datang ke kamar Hakuryuu—kali ini sudah mencuci kakinya dan memakai selop hitam itu, Hakuryuu tidak marah lagi—yang tentu saja, kini sudah sembuh. "Ini kumpulan cerita anak-anak jadi aku membacanya perlahan. Satu cerita satu malam." Hakuryuu balas berucap, kemudian menatap kepada Judal yang masih saja menempel-nempel di sebelahnya. "Dan kenapa kau masih di kamarku… sudah malam, Judal. Aku mau tidur sebentar lagi."

 Judal hanya tersenyum dan mendekat, bersandar ke pundak Hakuryuu. "Aku mau di sini." Setelah beberapa saat ia menutup buku yang tengah dibaca oleh Hakuryuu tersebut. "…katakan, kapan kau akan menerimaku, Hakuryuu?"

 Ah, topik ini lagi.

 "Soal aku mau menguasai labirin bersamamu?" Hakuryuu kembali menggeleng, tak merasa ragu sama sekali. "Jawabanku masih tetap sama; aku tak mau."

 "Apa, kenapa kau tak mau menerimanya?" Judal nampak memasang wajah kecewa—ah, tentu saja itu hanya sandiwara belaka. "Bahkan kakakmu dan si Kouha sialan itu saja mau. Kau, secara kekuatan, tertinggal jauh dari mereka, Hakuryuu. Kau terima begitu saja, huh, kalah dari mereka?"

 "Sekarang mungkin demikian. Tapi lihat saja, aku akan mengalahkan mereka nanti." Hakuryuu tersenyum tipis, menatap kepada Judal, dan mendekat ke wajah Magi satu itu. "Kau sendiri juga, mengapa kau begitu memaksaku, hmm?"

 Judal terdiam.

 Kenapa, ya. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Judal melihat manusia yang begitu menarik. Tidak membosankan, dan benar-benar berteguh pada pendiriannya—walau sejujurnya, Judal sendiri tak tahu apa yang berada di kepala Hakuryuu—bahkan jika ia sudah menawarkan banyak hal kepada pangeran keempat ini.

 "Semua penolakanmu itu yang semakin membuatku menyukaimu, Hakuryuu."

 Magi tersebut semakin mendekat kepada sang pangeran, senyum tak lepas dari wajah mereka masing-masing. Entah apa yang dipikirkan di masing-masing kepala mereka, namun apapun yang mereka pikirkan, terutama Judal bagi Hakuryuu, pangeran satu itu dapat melihat siratan napsu di bola mata milik sang Magi. Mengharapkan sesuatu dari Hakuryuu dengan pandangan yang mulai tenang dan meredup itu.

 "Masokis."

 Dan bibir mereka bertemu.

 Merasakan bibir yang hangat, mata masih terbuka, menatap satu sama lain. Redup di mata, desah napas yang terdengar perlahan, dan Hakuryuu mendominasinya. Merasakan dalam-dalam rasa mulut sang Magi yang begitu mencintai buah persik, bagaimana manis sari buah itu masih tertinggal di sela-sela giginya. Lidahnya menggerayangi, menjelajah isi mulut Judal dengan mendalam dan menyeluruh, seolah tak ingin lepas dari mulut yang masih terasa persik dengan kentara. Lidah yang saling bertemu, membawa sensasi yang menggelitik, dan napsu yang semakin membangun.

 Saat itulah tangan Hakuryuu memegang sekitar pinggang Judal, perlahan naik sampai menopang punggungnya agar Magi satu itu berlutut lebih tegak. Tak menyangka bahwa lekuk tubuh Judal akan demikian indah ketika ia benar-benar merasakannya. Memang dari nampaknya saja sudah cukup menggoda hatinya, sejujurnya, namun ketika menyentuhnya, napsu semakin menumpuk dalam hatinya.

 Ia ingin Judal, ingin, ingin, ingin.

 Ia ingin semua yang ada dalam diri Judal, hanya untuk saat ini saja.

 Hakuryuu tak akan peduli dengan organisasi itu, akan bagaimana Judal adalah bagian dari mereka. Boleh jika Judal besar dalam bimbingan mereka, tapi biarkan malam ini ia menikmati tubuh indah yang selama ini ia pamerkan dengan bebas ke semua orang, seolah bangga ia tak perlu banyak melatih badannya dan masih diberkahi lekuk yang menawan. Ingin mencecap tubuh yang selama ini dilirik dengan keinginan, bahkan oleh Kouen sialan satu itu—rasanya tak terima saja jika tubuh Judal dilirik oleh orang lain, dan ditelanjangi lewat mata-mata itu dalam mental bejat mereka.

 Napsu sang pangeran hanya sebatas tubuh sang Magi ini, lagipula. Tak sadar bahwa ia sama bejatnya seperti mereka.

 "Hmm—" mulut Judal dibungkam ketika ia baru saja hendak berbicara lagi. Mungkin melantunkan komentar bodohnya seperti biasa.

 "Diam." Hakuryuu mengucapkan sepatah kata itu dengan tajam. Tangannya perlahan membuka celana milik Judal. "Mulutmu hanya boleh kau pakai saat aku mengatakanmu demikian. Paham?"

 Momen itu adalah pertama kalinya Judal mengangguk pasrah, sekaligus saksi pertama dari sisi buas Ren Hakuryuu.

 Sang naga putih akhirnya bangkit dalam dirinya.

 "Panggil namaku."

 Perintah pertama itu keluar, dan jari telunjuk Hakuryuu menusuk dalam tubuh Judal. Matanya membelalak, terkejut bukan main, dan ia refleks menarik napasnya dengan kencang, lupa dengan perintah dari Hakuryuu karena sensasi perih dan terkejut yang ia rasakan. "A-ah--" dan semakin kaget lagi ketika kini tangan Hakuryuu berada di lehernya, perlahan mencekiknya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

 "Kubilang, panggil namaku."

 Judal menatap dengan pandangan ketakutan, sesuatu yang tak akan ia tunjukkan kapan saja. "H-haa…" sementara jemari Hakuryuu masih terus memasuki dirinya dengan paksa, dan ia pun berucap perlahan. "Hakuryuu…"

 Sang pangeran kembali tersenyum puas.

 Hakuryuu kembali bergerak, kali ini dengan sebelah tangannya menelanjangi semua pakaian atasnya. Senyumnya melebar, dan kini ia mendekat ke sekitar dada Judal. Merasakan bagaimana Judal bergerak dengan tak nyaman, dadanya segera penuh dengan bekas-bekas memerah. Judal kembali merintih, mana kini jemari Hakuryuu mulai bergerak keluar-masuk dengan kasar, tanpa pelumas sama sekali. Perih rasanya, dan sejujurnya tak menyangka bahwa waktu pertamanya akan sekasar ini.

 Tapi ya sudahlah, begini tidak buruk juga. Mungkin Judal pantas menerimanya juga.

 Toh, buat apa memperlakukan satu sama lain dengan lembut jika cinta saja tidak.

 Satu hal yang sama di antara mereka waktu itu hanyalah itu. Satu pikiran bejat, satu pikiran yang membuat napsu mereka terlepas bagai binatang buas. Bahwa kini mereka saling menandai satu sama lain, memberi bercak merah di leher masing-masing, dan memandang satu sama lain dengan perasaan mau, ingin, tak ingin dimiliki atau memikirkan siapapun yang lainnya lagi selain daripada masing-masing di hadapan mereka. Posesif pada sesuatu yang tak mereka miliki, dan tangan-tangan yang seolah seperti merasa ini adalah satu persaingan untuk membuktikan dominasi.

 Namun dengan Hakuryuu yang telah memasukkan jemari keduanya—masih tanpa pelumasnya—sepertinya Judal akan berhenti mencari dominasinya kali ini. Menikmati bagaimana Hakuryuu terus-menerus memanggil namanya, dan sekali-kali memerintah dirinya agar terus memohon-mohon kepada Hakuryuu balik, jika ia membutuhkan sang pangeran, jika ia mau segalanya dari pangeran tersebut. Ingin bahwa dirinya diklaim dan dimiliki oleh Ren Hakuryuu, biar rasa sayang tak ada di antara mereka sekalipun.

 Hakuryuu menikmati semua desahan dan rintihan itu, belum lagi dengan ekspresi Judal yang nampak begitu menggoda—submisif, tunduk kepada Hakuryuu yang telah memaksanya untuk menurut kepadanya. "Mmm, aku senang melihat dirimu seperti ini." Ia tersenyum bangga, kembali menggigit telinga Judal hingga merah merambat sampai ke pipinya juga. "Magi sok kuat yang nyatanya lemah, hanya mengandalkan. Pantas saja kau mau membuka kakimu untuk Kouen, huh. Demi perlindungan?"

 "Huh…" tawa Judal kembali terlantun. "Kalian semua calon raja-raja bejat. Tapi hanya untukmu aku mau memberikan waktu pertamaku."

 "Seperti aku bisa mempercayaimu semudah itu. Mungkin kau membuka kakimu untuk para magician sialan yang berada di samping Gyokuen. Kau besar bersama mereka, hmm, tak ada jaminan mereka menjagamu murni. Dasar Magi tebar pesona." Hakuryuu mendesis, nampak tak percaya dengan jawaban Judal. "Tapi aku, aku yang memilikimu sekarang."

 Mencintai tak harus memiliki, dan begitu pula sebaliknya; memiliki tak harus mencintai.

 Namun itu adalah pertama kalinya Judal jujur tentang dirinya.

 "…aku tak bisa memintamu percaya, juga."

 Yang satu tak percaya akan lawannya, dan yang satu lagi tak percaya diri bahwa dirinya bisa layak untuk dipercaya. Bahwa sang Magi telah memilih jalan dalam gelap sampai rasanya rindu untuk dipercaya seseorang, dan bahwa sang Pangeran Ke-empat adalah orang yang ia harap untuk mempercayainya, namun sepertinya Ren Hakuryuu tak mau menerima dirinya. Hanya ingin tubuhnya, tak ingin jiwa dan kesetiaannya.

 Mungkin tak secepat itu ia bisa menerima.

 Menyedihkan bagi dirinya bahwa kini ia seperti memberikan dirinya, submisif begitu saja—sebenarnya tidak, Judal punya napsu yang perlu dilampiaskan saja, hanya saja entah mengapa ada rasa ragu menyeruak—membuatnya kalut, yang segera putus karena kini Hakuryuu menarik jemarinya keluar dan membasahi sekitar lubangnya dengan minyak.

 Judal kembali mendesah panjang; merasakan bagaimana jemari itu terus memasukinya lebih dalam untuk sesaat, dan kini digantikan oleh milik Hakuryuu yang telah menyentuh ke tepian lubangnya. Merasakan geli saat Hakuryuu nampak menggodanya lebih lagi, kali ini terus mencium-ciumi sekitar lehernya, selagi miliknya hanya menggesek di sekitar lubang Judal. Membuat sang Magi nampak semakin kesal, dan kini membuka mulutnya sekali lagi, sedikit ragu.

 “...kau tak akan memasukiku?”

 “Hmm, jadi kau yang tak sabaran.”

 “Sialan.”

 Tak ada kata cinta yang terujar, dan lembut bukan berarti implikasi sayang; yang mereka lakukan malam ini tak lebih dari pemuasan hawa napsu semata.

 Setiap gerakan dan ciuman itu bukanlah mengklaim karena sayang; hanya sebatas ingin, hanya sebatas mau. Bahwa kini Hakuryuu perlahan memasukkan miliknya dan mulai mengklaim Judal bukan karena mereka terikat pada hubungan yang serius, namun karena ia hanya ingin mendapatkan waktu pertama Judal. Hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Magi yang tak pernah disentuh ini memohon-mohon di bawahnya, atau setidaknya sekadar memasang wajah submisif baginya.

 Judal tak lebih dari sekedar piala baginya.

 Kini Hakuryuu menggerakkan pinggangnya lagi. Diawali dengan hentakan yang perlahan-lahan, yang lama-kelamaan menjadi agak kasar. Menghentak dengan rasa napsu, selagi ia terus memerintah Judal untuk memohon kepadanya, memanggil namanya, bahwa Judal hanya boleh tunduk kepadanya. “...Hakuryuu.” maka ia menurut kepada sang pangeran, sesekali terbatuk karena kini selagi menghentak, Hakuryuu meletakkan tangannya di sekitar leher Judal, dan mencekiknya perlahan. “A-ah... lepaskan—“

 “Kalau begitu memohonlah dengan benar.”

 Suaranya tajam, dan Judal hanya memiliki pilihan untuk menurutinya—kekuatan fisik mereka berbeda jauh, lagipula. “Ahk—“ namun bagaimana ia bisa menurut kalau cekikannya saja semakin kuat. Mana kini Hakuryuu terus menghentakkan pinggangnya, dan itu membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih sensitif. “H-Hakuryuu...”

 Rasanya sedikit bersalah kalau Judal sebenarnya menikmati ini.

 “Ya? Bicaralah dengan jelas...” Hakuryuu kembali tertawa, kali ini melonggarkan cekikannya. “Jadi bagaimana, hmm? Katakan, dengan jelas.”

 “A-aku...” Judal, dengan susah payah, mencoba menjawab. "...masuki aku--ingin dimasuki olehmu... Hakuryuu..."

Cekikan itu lepas, dan segera saja Hakuryuu memasuki tubuh Judal dengan kasar.

Hanya ada desahan napas satu sama lain, tidak memanggil nama lawan mainnya, dan tenggelam dalam napsu masing-masing; Hakuryuu yang terus memaksa Judal memohon kepadanya, dan Judal yang hanya bisa menurut, jatuh turut pada cekikan Hakuryuu yang semakin lama semakin kencang saja. Wajahnya sudah memucat, dan tubuhnya terasa begitu sensitif karena dimasuki dengan begitu kasar--sakit bercampur nikmat, entah mana yang terasa tepat. Cekikan itu seperti memberikannya stimulus untuk semakin merasakan momen ini ini.

Dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang peduli pada lawan mainnya, hanya peduli jika mereka merasa puas sendiri; Judal yang beberapa kali tidak mampu melepaskan rasa nikmatnya, terjebak dalam perih dan sesak; dan Hakuryuu yang terus menghentak semakin dalam, saat tangannya tidak membatasi ruang bernapas Judal, maka ia akan memegangi sekitar pinggangnya dan mengecup sekitar leher Judal sampai banyak sekali bercak merah. Beberapa nampak membiru, sebagian besar hanya meninggalkan warna merah yang ringan, dan sebagian lainnya terasa dalam.

Sebab itu saat masing-masing mampu melepaskan cairannya, tidak ada yang peduli untuk saling membasuh atau bertatapan dengan penuh cinta. Tidak ada pelukan, hanya ada kehangatan yang menjauh dan tubuh Hakuryuu tidur di sisi lain ranjang tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi kepada Judal.

Untuk waktu pertamanya, Judal tak tahu bahwa ini hal yang memuaskan atau tidak, namun satu yang ia tahu, ia sangat mengantuk.

 Sebelum matanya terpejam, Judal hanya berpikir bahwa apakah selamanya ia menjadi sepatu yang hanya bisa mengikuti takdir yang dipetakan oleh manusia?

 

 

 

(TBC)

**Author's Note:**

> Publishnya telat banget astaga, saya mohon maaf soal itu, ada bagian pentingnya yang hilang ;_________; saya cuma bisa posting satu bagian dulu, setengahnya masih ongoing dikerjakan, jadi harap kesabarannya ya.
> 
> Terima kasih!


End file.
